Just stop and smell the sunflowers
by Krrimarte
Summary: Fang takes the advice of a person he speaks to through IM


_**Just, Stop and Smell the Sunflowers**_

_By Krrimarte_

"Hey, Fang!" ... Yeah, that was so meaningful. Thanks guys. I roll my eyes and delete the response.

"How's Max doing? I know it's hard on you, but what about her? She's sounds like she's pretty tough, but I'm a tough chick myself, and I know it's not easy." ... Well that one was actually thought provoking. I suppose it can live.

I closed the window and an IM box popped up.

Demented Blueberry: Hello, Fang, how are you doing today?

I sighed, like any of you weirdo's actually cared.

Fang: Well, I'm frustrated at the amount of sheerly stupid messages on my blog, for starters.

Demented Blueberry: That sucks. I'm sure they don't mean to be stupid. At least people read your blog. I don't even think anybody has heard of mine.

Fang: Well I'm sorry to hear that.

Demented Blueberry: Are you having a bad day? You don't strike me as somebody who is this cranky over dumb messages.

Fang: Let's just say that I'm having a long day.

Demented Blueberry: I'm sorry to hear that too. I just had a huge fight with a friend of mine, and I don't know how to make it any better. You wouldn't have any advice would you?

Fang: Trust me, I am not the one you want to be asking for advice.

Demented Blueberry: And why is that?

Fang:... Sometimes I feel like now matter what I do, I'm always screwing something up. (sigh) I don't even know why I'm telling you this.

Demented Blueberry: Yeah, but I just chewed my best friend out because it's like I can't even talk to 'em anymore.

Fang: I know what you mean... Screw it. I haven't got anything better to do at the moment, I'm sure you know about Max, right?

Demented Blueberry: Doesn't everybody?

Fang: Yeah, well... We've always been really close friends. But now... I can't even figure out if she even realizes that I'm there anymore.

Demented Blueberry: I'm sure she notices you, maybe it's a communication thing?

Fang: (sigh) I don't know...

Demented Blueberry: Try doing something slightly unexpected. That always got my attention.

Fang: We have wings... Nothing is unexpected anymore.

Demented Blueberry: Let me tell you a short story about why I chose this screen name...

Fang: Let me guess, you like blueberries?

Demented Blueberry: No. Ew, Yuck, they're nasty. But my best friend loves them. So whenever I feel like I can't talk to him... I usually give him blueberries in some way, shape or form. Kind of the all around peace offering and code word.

Fang: Are you sure he notices? Guys tend to think with their stomaches. And if it's that easy, why are you still fighting with him?

Demented Blueberry: You try finding blueberries in the snow.

Fang : Good point.

Demented Blueberry: What does your friend like that she wouldn't normally have. Something small?

Fang: ... Sunflowers. But again, you try finding those in the snow.

Demented Blueberry: Well, how about something that symbolizes it instead?

Fang??? Huh? You lost me.

Demented Blueberry: A picture or something. Even if it's just a doodle, Just so she knows.

Fang: Max wouldn't notice. She'd just look at me funny like when I- ... Wow, nearly split the beans there.

Demented Blueberry: Think about it. I'll be on line, later. I have stuff I've got to take care of.

Demented Blueberry: Bye!

Fang: ok, bye.

He slammed the laptop shut. Now to face Max. Maybe he would take 'Demented Blueberry' s advice. Then again. It's a stupid idea. What was he supposed to do... go out and draw her a picture? Come on.

He shook his head. Waking Iggy with a nudge, he announced."Your watch. I'm going for a quick flight."

Iggy grumbled. "Oh man, and there were beach bunnies too!"

Fang shook his head and rolled his eyes. Five minutes later he was circling above a town, like a vulture.

Having nothing else to do he landed and stepped into town. The only really useful place was a convenience store called "Donny's" and he pushed the door open with the jingling of the bell. Fang stepped into the back row and grabbed a bottle of juice out of the fridge. Walking towards the front he passed a display of snack-foods. He debated picking up something to snack on but decided against it. Then something caught his eyes.

He stared at it for a few seconds before finally smirking and grabbing the package and walking to the front. The clerk ran the items up and took the five dollar bill from Fang, wordlessly grabbing three pennies from the little tin beside the register. "Have a nice day."

Fang nodded and grabbed the bag and headed back to camp. Iggy was still keeping watch, although somewhat drowsily. "What time is it anyway?" Iggy asked as Fang landed.

"Um.. 5:30?" Fang said looking at the clock on his i Pod.

"Screw you man. Wake me up in a half hour." Iggy said and shuffled back to his bedding. Fang sighed and went to pick up his note book. He opened it to the first blank page and pulled out his pen. Writing a quick note he then pulled out the small package from the plastic bag and set them both beside Max's sleeping form.

He shrugged and went back to his laptop. Opening it up he noticed that Demented Blueberry was back on-line.

Fang: Hey, you back?

Demented Blueberry: Yeah, why?

Fang: Well, I'll have you know that I took your advice. I don't know how well it's going to go over but... you know how Max is.

Demented Blueberry: Well, not really, only what you write about her. But I get what you mean. I hope it goes well.

Suddenly he heard some shifting behind him and he barely turned his head. The crackling of plastic and paper told him it was Max who woke up.

Fang: She's just woken up and just found it...

Demented Blueberry: Cool!

Fang: I'll tell you how it goes...

Suddenly he was engulfed in a hug. "Whoa!" He exclaimed shocked. He turned to see Max smile at him. "What's up?" He asked.

She grinned. "That, was very nice of you, Fang." She said softly. "I'm sorry if you felt like I didn't notice you. I just... Well, I don't know. I do notice you, but it's kind of hard to make you see that when we're on the run. You know?" She asked

Fang grinned. "I know." He said. Max came up and sat beside him and opened the package. "Want one?" She asked. Fang shrugged and dipped his bag in the plastic bag, pulling a few out and popping them in his mouth.

"So... How'd you come up with it?" She asked.

Fang smirked. "A friend. Let me introduce you."

Fang: DB, meet Max.

Demented Blueberry: Hello Max!

Demented Blueberry: (whispers) How'd it go?

Fang: She can see the screen you know... It went great.

Demented Blueberry: Now if only I could find blueberries.

Fang thought for a moment and looked at Max.

Fang: You know, I noticed that they sell blueberry muffins at convenience stores. I don't know how they taste or if they're safe to eat... but I guess they could be 'symbolic' blueberries.

Demented Blueberry: Could work. Thanks.

Demented Blueberry: Max, since you can see this, even though you see he's there, you have to at least talk to him or he gets paranoid and takes it out on us poor blog readers. LOL JK

Max snorted and looked at Fang. "Oh really?"

"Only the ones who deserve it anyway." he said to his defense.

Fang: Well, I'm going to sleep. Talk to you later.

Demented Blueberry: ... I don't think that would be possible, Fang.

Fang: Why? I mean, it doesn't have to be right away or anything.

Demented Blueberry: ...Let's just say, that a little birdie told me you needed help. So I came to your aide.

Fang: Huh? Who?

Demented Blueberry has changed their user-name to Ella.

Ella: Take care guys. Hope to see you soon.

Ella has logged off.

"A little birdie, huh?" Fang asked Max sarcastically.

Max looked over to where Angel was sleeping. "I wonder." Max said dryly.

"Can I have some more?" Fang asked. Max laughed and held the bag towards him.

Meanwhile a note slipped from Max's lap. And here's what it had to say.

"Max,

Sometimes it's as though I'm not standing right beside you, nowadays. Like I've disappeared or something.

This is just a small way to remind you that I still see you.

Fang"

Suddenly Iggy shifted behind them. "Hey, guys, why do I smell sunflower seeds?"

Fang looked over at Max and grinned. Max sighed. "You're dreaming Iggy."

"Oh, am I?" He asked sleepily and dozed back off.

"Thanks, Fang." She said and hugged him again.

"You're more then welcome."

"You know, this could be a problem." Max said.

"Hm?"

"Well, Angel's getting stronger every day. Now if she hears something she doesn't like, she'll going crying to my sister about it." Max said woefully.

Fang looked at her confusedly. Max laughed. "You, have obviously never seen my sister angry... or under the influence of Bambi Eyes."

Fangs eyes widened. "Yeah... That could be a problem..." He said and laughed.

He set the laptop aside and they spent the next half hour eating sunflower seeds and watching the sun come up. Fang had never felt more noticed.


End file.
